Suspension systems, such as pendant arms, are used for the mounting and/or positioning of human machine interfaces (HMIs). Pendant arms can be mounted to walls, ceilings, machines, etc., and can be rotated or adjusted horizontally to provide adjustment of the HMI to a desired position. Pendant arms can be used in sanitary applications such as in the food service industry, pharmaceutical environments, manufacturing plants, and hospital environments.
Pendant arms can use tubing connected by joints or elbows. The tubing can be connected to the joints or elbows using set screws. However, the set screws do not provide a water-tight seal between the inside of the tubing and the outside environment. As a result, during, for example, a washdown procedure, water may enter into the pendant arm at the joints or elbows and contact cables being run through the tubing to the HMI.
The set screws and their respective hubs can also collect bacteria. The small parts and crevices are difficult and tedious to clean. In addition, since there is no seal between the inside of the tubing and the outside environment, the bacteria can travel into the tubing, creating a hazardous situation for food service, pharmaceutical, and hospital applications.